


The beach house

by Adoreyoularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonfires, Crushes, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Partying, Slow Burn, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreyoularry/pseuds/Adoreyoularry
Summary: Louis and his best friend  Liam always go to the beach house every summer to get away from exams, uni and their families.Louis always says he's bored but not this summer when he meets their neighbor Harry styles.... will this be only a summer fling or will it last longer than summer? Find out in the beach house.On hiatus til.further notice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and this is also posted on my Wattpad. @niallergirl890

Third pov:

It was finally summer break and 20 year old Louis Tomlinson was happy. There was no more exams to study for, waking up early and he would get away from rainy Doncaster to go to the beach house he has gone to since he was 8. 

He had to ask his mum first to see if he could go there instead of goin to his nans for the summer, since he had worked hard she said it was no problem as along as he didn't get into trouble and call atleast a couple times a week. She also told him to use protection, making Louis protest, his cheeks turning red.

Right now Louis was packing his bags as his roommate and best friend Liam Payne coming in.

"Louis! You're not packed yet, we have a two hour drive ahead of us, this is why I told you to pack last night," 

"Sorry dad," he jokes as he puts his last piece of clothing in the duffel bag.

Liam just rolls his eyes and takes Louis' bag.

"Thank you Lima," Louis said.

Liam loved Louis but sometimes his best friend was a pain in the ass.

They hop into Louis' 2016 green Jeep Wrangler. His pride and joy.

 

And they started there two hour drive. An hour into the drive though  Louis got hungry so they stopped at a convenient store and got a sandwhich, a  bag of chips and a bottle of water to tie them over til they got to the beach house.

Liam turned the radio on and the song "If I can't have you" by Shawn Mendes was on.

"Keep that there, I love that song," Louis replied.

"I didn't peg you as a Shawn Mendes fan," Liam says smirking.

"He has good songs," he defended.

Forty-five minutes they reached there destination and Louis parked outside the beautiful beach house that his mom has owned since he was eight years old.

 

" Wow this place hasn't changed since we've been here last," Liam said.

"Li, we were just here last summer with the family," he said shaking his at his best friend.

Liam just shakes his head and heads inside,Louis following in tow.

Louis goes up to his bedroom and sits his stuff on the bed. He loved this room, it had a balcony where he could go and sit out on. He had his own bathroom and it was the biggest room in the beach house.

"Louis we're going have to go in town and get some groceries," His best friend called up.

"I know I was going to go once we're settled," Louis explained.

"Okay," 

Louis stuffed his clothes into the dresser and grabs his keys to his Jeep.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here," he replied.

"Okay, did you want anything?" 

"No," 

Louis heads out to his Jeep and gets inside, after sliding his seatbelt on he goes to the market.

Once there he grabs a trolley and heads to the food isle. 

He puts chips, hotdogs,hamburgers and alot of other snacks that he really didn't need into his cart.

He went up to the cash register to get rung up.

"Your total comes to £37.50,"

Louis gives her the correct change and leaves the store.

He gets back to the beach house fifteen minutes later. As he parked he saw Liam talking to a brunette and a guy with curly hair. That Louis thought was extremely attractive.

'Lou, come meet our neighbors for the summer," Liam said waving him over.

Louis grab the heavy bags amd makes his way over.

"Louis, meet Niall Horan and Harry Styles," he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Louis Tomlinson," 

"You as well mate," Naill replied with an Irish accent.

"How long you both staying?" Harry spoke up.

"Two months, then it's back to uni," 

"Oh nice what are you studying?"  Harry asked his signature dimples showing.

It made Louis want to poke them. He erased the thought from his head and answered.

"I'm studying business management," 

"Wow, good choice, I'm studying photography. I want to open my own studio or art gallery someday," 

"That's awesome," 

"Oh hey we're having a bonfire tonight down at the beach with some other mates and we wanted to know if you two would like to join us?" Niall asked hopefull.

"Sounds good, what time should we be there?" Liam asked.

"Be there about 9, and you don't need to bring anything just yourself," he said.

"Well we'll be there, nice meeting you both," Louis said, as he left to go put the groceries away.

"Nice neighbors we have," Liam said with a smirk.

"Yeah but what's with the smirk?"

"Oh nothing I just saw the way you and Harry were checking each other out,"

"So I think he's attractive who cares, not like anything is going to happen,"

Liam sighed. Louis hasn't been interested in dating since his last boyfriend broke his heart one year ago, by cheating on him with a girl at school.

" Come on Lou you need to move on not every guy is going to cheat on you, it's been a year since you and Aiden broke up,"

"I know but I just don't want to start anything with anyone because we're only here for two months," Louis explained.

"Still it doesn't hurt to have fun," 

Louis just shrugged. 

8:30 came fast and Liam was getting ready in his room while Louis was getting ready in his trying to find something to wear, what felt like an hour he finally settled on a pair of blue shorts with a gray t-shirt.

 

" Louis you ready?" 

"Yes, give me a minute,"

He slipped on flip flops and headed downstairs where Liam was waiting.

They walked to the beach pushing each other playfully as they made there way there. You would think they were five year olds not 20. 

The bonfire was sizzling with warmth, there were people drinking, dancing and mingling with their friends. Louis saw Niall wave them over. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Hey glad you both could make it, grab a beer sit sown., Enjoy! Oh Zayn, Perrie,Jade meet Liam and Louis, we met them earlier," he said introducing everyone.

"Hey liam, hey louis " the group said and as they took a seat around the fire Louis couldnt help but wounder where harry was i meam he's kinda the whole reason louis had been looking forward to the night.

About a half hour went by and still no Harry at the point louis was losing hope in him being there. Little did he know harry late because he could decide what to wear he wanted it to be perfect for when he saw Louis.

"'Ahh! Harry nice of u to finally join us," Niall yelled, Louis' heart started to race as Harry got closer and sat down next to him 

"Sorry I'm late guys had to take care of some things," 

"No worries Harry," said Perrie, your here now so the fun can begin,"

The music was turned up more and they had Cardi B blaring through the speakers. 

"Do we have to listen to her," Niall groaned.

"Yes her music is awesome," Jade replied to her boyfriend.

Niall rolled his eyes but pulled Jade with him to go dance.

"How long have they been together?" Louis asked taking a swig of his red apple beer.

"Two years since high school actually. That's how we all know each other actually," Zayn said speaking for the first time that night.

"Awe,"

"Are you both single" Perrie asked nosily.

"Perrie you just can't ask people that," Zayn scolds his girlfriend.

" No it's okay, I been single for about a year now,had a bad breakup and Liam here has a girlfriend back home name Danielle," Louis explained.

"Cool," 

Almost an hour into the bonfire party Louis lost Liam somewhere  so he just sat and nursed his third beer. He felt someone sit next to him. It was Harry.

"Hey you having a great time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, tons," Louis said.

"Good,but it doesn't seem like it,"

"I'm fine just bringing up my breakup brought up an open wound,"

"What happened?"

Louis cringed, "Sorry, you dont-,"

" No it's fine, I came back from my afternoon classes to Aiden,my ex in bed with some chick, I haven't dated since," 

"Awe man that sucks, I've been cheated on myself and it sucks," 

"Sorry that happened to you," Louis said.

"Thanks, I'm over it. It happened a couple of years ago," Harrt assured him.

Louis finished his third beer and Harry went to go get them two more and he was on the verge of being tipsy.

"Thank you," Louis says as Harry sits back down next to him.

"So are you from here or?" 

"I am actually from Holmes Chapel, but come here every summer," 

"But you weren't last summer?"

"No, ths guy I was seeing at the time, we went to his families' cabin but we only lasted through summer," Harr explained.

"Yeah My family usually comes hete, but they went to my nans this summer," 

"Do you have a big family?" Harry asked.

"Yes, i have five sister's and a brother, the youngest are only three,"

"Wow that's alot, I only have one older sister,Gemma she's 25,"

"Cool,"

Throughout the bonfire Louis and Harry got to know each other,they felt like they were becoming fast friends and found out they have alot in common interest in music and Tv shows.

Louis doesn't see Liam for awhile after that and he was on his fifth beer, tipsy as can be. He had his shirt off dancing like a crazy person as Harry watches in, amused.

"Louis maybe I should take you home," Harry says concerned.

"Nonsense Harry, I'm fine, amd I love this song," he said as he dances to the fast song but he ends up almost falling,but Harry catches him.

"Oops," Harry said.

"H-hi," Louis said hiccuping amd starts laughing

"Yeah you had enough,"

Harry looks around for Liam and tells him he's going to take Louis home. Liam said okay and hands him the key.

"Thank you for looking out for him Harry," Liam smiles a genuine smile.

"No problem,"

He goes back to Louis who was now fully dressed again and looked tired. He was going to feel this in the morning Harr y knew that much.

He has his arm around Louis as they walk towards the beach house.

"You're haor is so curly," Louis said picking at the curls.

"Thanks,"

"They're so pretty," he says lazily as he almost falls again.

Harry actually blushed but doesn't pay no mind to Louis since he was smashed.

By the time they reach the beach house Louis was half asleep. Harry unlocks the house and asks Louis where his room is.

"Harry you naughty boy I don't put out on the first date," 

Harry chuckled, "Never knew we were on a date," he said amused.

They reach Louis room and Harry looks around  
The bedroom was a decent size, the walls were blue, there was a full size bed, a nightstand and a tv hung on the wall. It was nice.

Louis laughs and face plants on the bed.

"I'm tirrrred," Louis whined.

"We'll go to sleep,"

"Okay," 

Harry could here soft snores coming from Louis. He grabs some Tylenol from the bathroom and sits thrn down with a glass of water in his nightstand. He writes a note and sits it on the nightstand as well.

"Sleep well Louis," Harry whispered amd leaves the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a month to get this up but hope you enjoy and please leave comments.

The sun shines through Louis bedroom and straight through his room. He groaned as he turned over. He felt like someone hit him with a truck.

He sat up and noticed Tylenol and and a glass of water on his nightstand with a sticky note.

Hey figured you would need these in the morning

-Harry 

Omg Harry Louis thought. 

Everything came back from the previous night to him getting tipsy to him calling Harry's curls pretty. 

He was surely going to be embarrassed seeing Harry. He slipped some shorts on and heads downstairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty,"Liam greeted amused.

"How are you so damn cheery this morning?" 

"Because I didn't get pissed drunk on our first night here," Liam chatised.

"Ugh! I'm never drinking like that again," 

"Yeah you will, but it did look like you had fun with Harry ," he teased.

Louis just rolls his eyes and gets a glass of water.

"Oh Niall came over a bit ago and invited us to go to the beach with them, did you want to go?" Liam asked.

"That's fine with me, what time are we suppose to meet them there?" he asked.'

"I think about one ,but we still have three hours to kill," 

"Good, I'm going to go shower." Louis says as he heads upstairs.

Once Louis reached his bathroom he grabbed a white towel and went in ,making his shower the right temperature. he swiftly got done and went into his room and slipped on a pair of red swimming trunks. 

The shower had gotten rid of most of his hangover so he could atleast eat a small breakfast, which consisted of Oatmeal and a banana, Louis always kept it to himself that he cannot cook an after Louis almost burned down university's kitchen he hasn't tried cooking anything again.

He was eating his oatmeal when there was a knock on the door. He opened it revealing Harry in one of the most tightest yellow swimming trucks he's ever seen.Harry looked hot.

"Eyes up here," Harry teased.

Lois blushed, "Whats up? I thought we weren't going to the beach til 1:00?" Louis asked confused

"Yeah I just came over to see if you were okay, you were pretty smashed last night,"

"I don't think it was that bad,"

"Louis you were saying how pretty my curls are, amongst other things," he teased.

"Yeah, I remember that part," Louis cringed 

"It's all good.  I just stopped by to see how you were doing ,"

"Shower helped me with my hangover so I'm feeling much better than last night," he chuckled.

"Well Ill see you at one," I have to go and make sandwiches for everyone and pick up some sunscreen.

"Okay see you then and thanks for checking up on me,"

Harry nods and walks out the door.

He puts his bowl in the sing amd looks up seeing a smirking Liam 

"You like him," .

Louis blushed, "I just met him," he pointed out. To

"yeah but you think he's attratctive,"

"Of course anyone have to be blind not to see that, Well I'm going to go up and get ready for the Barbeque," Louis says and heads upstairs.

Louis contemplates on what to wear to the barbeque. After fifteen minutes he changes into a pair of jean shorts and a white thin t-shirt. He goes downstairs and sees Liam waiting for him. He was wearing jeans with a black tee. His typical outfit.

"Li, it's 80° out and you're wearing that?"

"Yes of I get to hot I'll come back and change,"

" Suit yourself," 

The clock struck 1:00 ,Louis and Liam head to the barbeque. It was already pack when they arrive and Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry who was playing volleyball with a couple of people in a small pair of yellow shorts.

"Louis! Liam! Great to see you," Niall says in a chipper tone.

"Nice too see you, where should we put these?" Louis asked holding two 6pk of beer.

"In the cooler by Harry," Niall instructed.

"Louis, nice to see you fully sober," Harry teases.

"Yeah, nice to see you as well, and still without a shirt I might add,"

"I feel free when I have less clothes on," 

Louis hides his blush. "I'm just teasing Lou," 

"I know, is your friends from last night coming?"

"Perrie and Zayn are on their way and Nialls girl Jade had to work."

"yeah I've known her since high school, but grab a beer and come hang with me and meet my other friends," 

"Sure." 

Harry brings Louis over to three other dudes who seemed already tipsy..

"Louis Tomlinson meet Nick Grimshaw, James Corden and his friend Aiden," 

Louis shakes hands with them except Nick who gives him a look over.

"Nick don't be a twat," Harry warned.

Louis sensed there was some tension between Harry and Nick.but just ignores it. It wasn't his business.

"Come with me, I'm going to see how Niall is doing with the food,"

Louis follows like a lost puppy and stays close to Harry as they go over to the grill.

"How's it going Nialler?"

"Great, the hamburgers and hotdogs are done, just waiting on the chicken," he replied.

"Ok awesome, I'm starved," 

"You're starting to sound like me," he chuckled.

"Having fun so far Louis?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, I lost Liam somewhere,"  he laughed.

"I think I saw him playing volleyball with a few lads just a bit ago,"

"Cool, Liam's a social butterfly. Always has been,"

"Let me guess you were always the shy one," Harry guessed.

"Something like that," he smiled.

An hour into the barbeque Zayn and Perrie showed up and the food was done. Liam finally made his way back up and was sat next to Louis and Harry with a plate.

Nick came up and sat by Harry,glaring at louis Louis frowned. He didn't understand why he was cold towards him, he barely knew him.

"Alright after lunch we're going to play beer pong who's up to playin?" niall asked hyped up.

"We are," Liam answered.

Everyone else agreed.

So after there late lunch they all helped set up the table and teams were discussed. It was Harry and Louis vs James and Nick, Perrie and Zayn against Liam and Niall etc...

"Alright let's begin," 

The game began and so far Louis was sucking with Harry laughing at him.

"Shut it, I haven't played for awhile," 

"Maybe you shouldn't play at all then," Nick said smirking.

"How about you just shut the fook up," 

Nick went to say something else Harry shushed him and they got back to the game. An hour later Harry and Louis lost and they both pouted like little children .

"Let's play some volleyball," Perrie offered.

Everyone agreed and the teams were split. 

Louis served the ball first and hit it over the net, the ball landing in front of Nick.

"Beginners luck," Nick said.

Louis just rolled his eyes and watched for the ball. Niall served the ball and Harry dived in, hitting it back over the net.

"Nice job Harry," Louis said as they high-fived.

Nick frowned but smirked as an idea came to mind.

It was his turn to serve the ball so he hits it towards Louis area and the ball ends up hitting Louis in the nose.

"Ow, what the fuck Nick!" Louis said grabbing his nose in pain.

"Grimshaw your out of the fucking game, I seen you purposely do that, I don't know what you have against Louis but you been ignorant to him since he got here," Niall yelled.

Nick looks over to Harry for some guidance but he was glaring as well. "Whatever don't believe your own friend Harry," he spat and left.

"Come on Louis let's get you an icepack for your nose," Harry said Louis following behind him.

He goes to the kitchen and Louis was surprised of how nice it was.

 

"Nice kitchen," he said nasally.

"Thank you, here's the ice pack, looks like your going to have a bruise," 

"That's great, i dont know what his problem is," Louis said shrugging.

"He's probably jealous, we had a friend's with benefit relationship last summer, but he wanted more and I told him I didn't feel anything for him and he thinks I'm replacing him with you," 

"Wow, we just met though," 

"I know right," Louis chucked.

After the events that happened everyone settled around the fire eating marshmallows enjoying Niall singing and playing the guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
